starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Droid Antics I
Droid Antics I is a short series of four issues created by Haou1987 taking place in 35 BBY, three years before the Invasion of Naboo. It mainly revolves around the early adventures of Chopper before he met Hera Syndulla. On April 20, Haou1987 revealed a second series would air in the mid-season season break of Star Wars Rebels: Season 2. Issues Hack the Stack! Chopper is doing a serving job on the Gilded Star, where he meets a fellow Protocol Droid named Z4-K2 who manages to convince Chopper on a job he has been hired to do by his owner, a Bounty Hunter named Jax Teel. Chopper at first refuses to do so, but when the owner of the Gilded Star once again scolds him for doing a poor job, Chopper has had enough and agrees to help Zevoor. Zevoor assigns Chopper to hack the holds of the crates filled with contraband. As Chopper manages to get into the network, Zevoor in secret turns into an Assassin Droid and kills the owner and pilot of the Gilded Star. Zevoor turns back into his Protocol Form and meets back up with Chopper. As Jax Teel gets the contraband, Zevoor wants to abandon the ship and meet up with Jax, but Chopper forces him to steer the ship to the surface of Lothal. Chopper and Zevoor meet with Jax Teel and his third droid another astromech named BB-1, and Jax welcomes Chopper to his crew, saying he likes the way Chopper works. Cling to your Roots! One day while doing a supply run with BB-1 and Z4-K2, Chopper runs into a Jawa scrapper and slicer called Jadiir. Zevoor using his protocol droid mode, attempts to reason with Jadiir. Jadiir speaks of a "Shiny Machine". Arriving at the indicated place where the "Shiny Machine" was, Chopper and Zevoor find it occupied with a group of B1 Battle Droids led by Clunker. Where Zevoor wants to annihilate them by using his assassin droid mode, BB-1 and Chopper attempt to reason with Clunker and his gang. Together they discover what exactly this Shiny Machine is, an old HMP Droid Gunship retrofitted to transport Kyber Crystals. Jadiir joins them and confirms it to be the cargo he was after, however he opts to kill the Battle Droids and take them for himself. Chopper and BB-1 disagree and stun Jadiir, before telling Clunker to get out of here. Before Clunker reactivates the HMP Droid Gunship to fly out, he hands Chopper two Kyber Crystals and Zevoor and BB-1 each one. They part ways and Chopper, BB-1 and Zevoor meet back up with Jax Teel who is frustrated it took them so long to get the supplies. He says they have a pickup to do on Coruscant. Run, Chopper, Run! Running an errant for Jax Teel on Coruscant, Chopper and Zevoor came across a shop, where they were supposed to pick up a package. Thing go awry however, when Zevoor is accidently triggered to use his Assasin Mode and Chopper is forced to shield the family of the owner from the rampage. Thanks to his shielding however, the owner is killed by a blaster bolt and the family blames Chopper. Agent Arian Vennek of the Coruscant Security Police arrives at the scene and the family identifies Chopper as the culprit. As Zevoor and Chopper split up, Zevoor contacts Jax who tells him to cut all ties to Chopper much ot the chagrin of BB-1. Now on the run, Chopper has to evade any checkpoint of the Coruscant Security Police as well as not being seen by the public. Desperate to find out why the Assassin Mode of Zevoor was triggered, Chopper travels to Level 1313, where he finds a lead in the Sunken Pride Cantina that a former smuggler by the name of Kol Kaheem was responsible for the triggering of the death of the owner. Tricking Kol Kaheem in admitting this is rather easy for Chopper, who then sends the recording to BB-1, who in turn delivers it to Arian Vennek, who clears Chopper of the crime. When he returns to the group and Jax Teel, Zevoor apologizes for leaving Chopper behind. They then set off to the Senate District to begin their next job. Something good for Everyone! Having set up a safehouse in the Senate District, Jax puts up the plan revealing that they are going to relieve Arka Han, a rich mogule on Coruscant from a lot of contraband. Together with Chopper he sets out the plan and the following day they put their first phase into motion. They replace one of the Protocol Droids on the train with Z4-K2 masking as a protocol droid with the clearance to get in the penthouse of Arka Han. Chopper hides out in the luggage compartment, but is surprised when Coruscant Security Police Agent Arian Vennek is on the train as well. Arriving at the SolTech Union Building, Chopper manages to covertly infiltrate the building with BB-1 going through the vents. While they position themselves, Zevoor learns of a deal made between Arka Han and the Panton Conglomerate led by Aram Clovis, to fund the research on Kyber Crystals. Zevoor, BB-1 and Chopper recieve a message from Jax Teel telling them they want the vault with the Kyber Crystal on the landing deck of the SolTech Union Building. They infiltrate the room and Zevoor initiates his Assassin Mode, killing the guards unknown to Aram Clovis and his compatriots. They then gas the room, knocking out Clovis, but attracting the attention of Agent Vennek. They retrieve the Kyber Crystal, but BB-1 is frozen in place by Jax, who reveals BB-1 to have a bomb built into itself. Chopper refuses to leave without BB-1, but Zevoor decides to betray BB-1 and Chopper and take the Kyber Crystal and leave with Jax. Agent Vennek arrives and agrees to help Chopper diffuse the bomb within BB-1's core if Chopper agrees to divulge any intel on Jax and Aram Clovis. They both end up honoring their part of the deal and Chopper and BB-1 are offered a job at the Coruscant Security Police as partners of Agent Vennek under Director Lisanna Halnth. In the meantime, Jax and Zevoor meet their employer, Darth Sidious who pays them handsomely for obtaining the Kyber Crystal of Arka Han. Series 1 - 2 - 3